My Love Story
by iwha
Summary: 'It took only a few seconds to fall in love.' Modern/AU One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N:** This is my comeback story for FF, I really wanted to make one, I just didn't have the time because life happened. I'm not going to lie. Anyway, enjoy as always!

_'iwha' - Thoughts/Flashback-Daydream_

iwha - Present/Tsuna's POV

"iwha" - speaking

* * *

><p>"…<em>.All I need is sixty seconds to fall in love with you" - 60 Seconds by Kim Sungyung<em>

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Damn!"

Tsuna couldn't help but course under his breath as he forlornly looked at the falling rain, he regretted the fact that he forgot to bring an umbrella and that he blatantly ignored what his mother warned him earlier that morning. He has no choice but to wait the rain to stop to go home. He ruffled his hair in frustration.

'_Someone up there must really hate me, story of my life'_

He harshly sighs and puts his hands on his pockets, looking around him, internally groaning when he realized that there are a lot of couples around him. That is, until he noticed a lone girl in his right. She's alone just like him, and mostly has no umbrella as well. He doesn't know why, but his eyes seemed transfixed in her.

He has never met her before, but he just couldn't help but wonder and daydream on an unlikely what-if.

.

.

.

.

"_Uh hey, I know it's a little weird but, I couldn't help but wonder. Are you waiting for the rain to stop? I'm not a pervert or anything! I swear!"_

_The girl raised an eyebrow with a slight, though nervous, smile at the boy in front of him. She can tell that the boy's nervous but his intention's kind of (since she doesn't know him yet) good. _

'_Most likely he's bored out of his mind and wants someone to talk to, not that I could blame him though, I'm bored myself'_

"_Yes I am. Let me guess," The girl mocked seriously thought what she was about to say next. "You're bored out of your mind, so you tried to make a conversation with me."_

_Tsuna blushed in embarrassment of being discovered, he scratched his head and chuckled nervously. "Yeah, you caught me. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, and you are?"_

_He held out his hand to hers, she gladly took his hand and shook his hand. Almost instantly, the two of them unknowingly felt a jolt, but neither will admit that to the other. They had just met after all._

"_Miura Haru, it's a pleasure to meet you Sawada-san"_

_Tsuna grinned at her, and Haru smiled back. She noticed that he hadn't let go of her hand yet, and as much as she liked the feeling of his hand in hers, they have to let go of each other, people are starting to stare._

"_Uh, Sawada-san, you might want to let go of my hand now. People are staring."_

_That's when Tsuna finally felt the stares around him, he quickly lets go of her hand. Though at the back of his mind he grimaced over the fact that he missed the feeling of her hand in his, it felt right. He muttered a quick apology under his breath, Haru smiled at his reaction._

"_Sorry, I didn't notice"_

"_It's okay"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

'_Wouldn't that be nice for a first meeting? Something to tell the kids on how I met their mother'_

Tsuna was smiling to himself when the thought suddenly entered his mind, the smile was quickly gone as soon as it came and his eyes widen in surprise. He hadn't meant to get that far. He mentally shook his head to clear his mind; it worked, for like two seconds. But when he had made another glance at her direction, the idea went back on his mind with full force.

'_Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no! I can't ! I won't! I shouldn't!'_

He made another glance.

"Someone up there must _**really**_ hate me"

.

.

.

.

"_Tsuna-san!"_

_Tsuna looked up and saw his girlfriend ran towards him. He grinned and faced her fully. Ah, to him, she's the most beautiful girl in the world. He's one lucky bastard._

"_Haru!"_

_After reaching up on him, she bent down a little to catch her breath, with Tsuna looking at her with concern._

"_Hey, you okay?"_

_She nodded and smiled, she doesn't want to worry him._

"_I'm fine. I'm just catching my breath, phew!"_

_He grinned mischievously, making her think of the Cheshire cat in one of her childhood books. She knew that look, she knew him long enough to know that look. He's going to tease her. _

'_Might as well prepare' _

_Though she thought of it with no malice, only with a bit of resignation, she could never get mad at him._

"_Say, did you ran a marathon? 'Cause it sure looked like you ran into one."_

_She shook her head knowingly. "No, I did not. The bus suddenly broke down so I had to ran my way to get here"_

"_Aw, my poor baby, here, let me carry you!"_

_He then proceeded to lift her up like a princess in his arms, surprising her._

"_W-what are you doing!?"_

"_Being a sensible boyfriend that wants to carry his lady love because her feet are tired"_

"_You don't have to do that! Put me down!"_

"_Nope, not going to"_

"_Tsuna-san!"_

.

.

.

.

Tsuna then noticed a guy approach the girl and he saw her smile (_Just like the smile in his daydream, only brighter_) and it broke his heart. He saw him (_The_ _guy's good looking he admit, he doesn't have to be gay to know that the newcomer's handsome. He hates that fact_) wrap his arm around the girl, (_He tried and tried to ignore it but he just can't. It hurts, he doesn't her well but it hurts to see her with someone else._) Kissing her in the forehead; (_He could feel his heart shatter in a million pieces, he shouldn't feel something like this, but he does, and god! It hurts so badly!)_

'_So, she's not alone after all huh?'_

He wants for the rain to stop, just stop, he wants to get away from here.

.

.

.

.

"_I'm sorry, let's break up"_

_He looks at her numbly as the words reached his ears. Each word brings a toll to his heart. Each word pierced him inside, killing him slowly like poison._

"_Why?"_

_She looks down on the ground, her bangs covering her eyes; she's also using them as a shield of sorts._

"_I don't love you anymore"_

_Five words per each sentence, ten words in total. Ten simple words, yet it brings his heart into despair, his world that he built shattering in his feet, the future he awaits that can never be, not anymore. He hates this._

"_Why?"_

…_and all he can utter is just one word, how stupid of him. He wants to rewind the clock, bring it back to the past so that he doesn't have to face this reality. He can't take this._

"_I'm sorry"  
><em>

'_Good-bye….'_

.

.

.

.

Rain stops, his grip on his bag is tighter.

.

.

.

.

He saw their hands intertwined.

.

.

.

.

Ah, someone must really hate him up there.

.

.

.

.

He took one last glance, for the last time.

.

.

.

.

'_Maybe they're siblings, they're not lovers'_

.

.

.

.

Yeah, keep dreaming. He knew it's not.

.

.

.

.

Plip….. Plop… Plip….. Plop….. Plop

.

.

.

.

The rain sure is taking their time to stop.

.

.

.

.

Please don't cry, be brave.

.

.

.

.

Please stop.

.

.

.

.

The rain's stopped. He breathed a sigh and walked away.


End file.
